Of Love and Catalysts
by UchihaTragedy
Summary: Because every great story, every great life, every disaster and every death; has a cause before the effects. Prequel to Crossing and Distance, One-shot, three year old Itachi.


**Hello everyone! How have you been? hehehehe Well, here is a little bonus I've been working on while I still had a little bit of summer vacations left. This is prequel to my stories Crossing and Distance and it has small parts of the these stories so after you've read this one shot, I do suggest you the other ones so you can all understand more what's going on :P This story takes place before Ari and Sasuke were born or any other member of team seven and Itachi was just a three year old and he is also an important character as you will notice later on. The story is more dramatic, no real action in it but it's still important. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all like it! **

**Oh and before I forget, I want to explain this so you won't get lost:**

**oooo  
><strong>

**_Italics  
>oooo (Mean dream visions)<em>**

**_Italics only (Mean other scenes)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Love and Catalysts <strong>

"_Because every great story, every great life, every disaster and every death; has a cause before the effects."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

It all came to her in a dream. A dream that suddenly felt so real that it scared the life out of her. She was running as fast as she could through a dark forest so familiar to her, holding something between her arms, and then all she saw was red as a strong pressure on her throat cut out the air from her lungs. She gasped, begging for forgiveness but to no avail because no air went down and her eyesight was blurry before completely turning pitch black. In that moment, she could hear her heartbeat giving its last pumps of blood through her body. She could hear them in her ears…

_Thump, thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump… thump…_

_Thump…_

And that's when her last breath of life leaves her lips and her onyx eyes close forever.

"No!" Her dark eyes were wide open and her body was sitting up straight on the bed. The tears started to flow instantly down her cheeks and the sweat down her forehead as she cried silently on her hands. That dream had felt so real; she could still feel the hand on her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

Several minutes passed until she finally stopped crying and calmed herself down, standing up from the bed and heading to the bathroom where she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her long and straight ebony hair was a mess, the strands standing up to all directions. Her onyx eyes were swollen and red from the tears they had spilled and her frown was covered in sweat. She looked horrible and immediately, she stripped off her clothes and walked into the shower to wash away all the sweat and relax under the warm water that flowed down her body.

Tomorrow was her 21st birthday and her friends and family were planning something though of course, they wouldn't tell her what. In a day like tomorrow, twenty one years ago, she was born to Takeo and Moriko Uchiha so she was part of the famous and all powerful Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. Her name was Akari Uchiha, a talented Uchiha medic and a respected kunoichi amongst her clan.

She could never ask for more in her life because she had everything: family, friends, reputation, respect, beauty, intelligence, skills and love. Though that was what she cherished most, it was also her greatest secret and also the reason why she was humming happily to herself as she dressed in clean clothes for the day, which consisted of a long dark blouse with a very low V cut on her chest, but didn't showed much skin because underneath the blouse was a mesh shirt. Also she was wearing a lighter gray skirt with fishnets over her knees and the usual shinobi sandals.

Today Akari was going to meet with her secret love and celebrate her birthday together since tomorrow she would celebrate with her friends and family. He had told her that he already had everything planned and she had already arranged everything so her family wouldn't suspect on what she was going to do. She had already said that to her parents that she would be staying at her best friend's house to have a sleep-over so that means she and her love had the whole day and night for themselves.

Walking out of her house with her bag over her shoulder, she said goodbye to her mother who was washing the dishes of the breakfast. Outside, clans people were up and about doing their daily business including a certain little heir who came running enthusiastically to her.

"Akari-chan!" The three year old little Itachi Uchiha welcomed his best friend and medical teacher.

"Ita-kun, how are you today?" She asked him.

"I am well. Just on my way to the market to buy some things for oka-san." He said, his short dark hair moving as he spoke.

"Oh and how is Mikoto-san?"

"She's pretty well, doing some things at home." The little heir's voice spoke much clear for his age.

"Well that's nice." She smiled and leaned down to rub Itachi's hair which earned her a giggled from the little boy.

"I'm on my way to the Uzumaki's. Kushina invited me for a sleep-over tonight." She grinned and the little heir smiled brightly up at her.

"Then good luck and have a great day, Akari-chan!" He beamed and she giggled before poking him on his forehead and wishing the same thing for him.

On her way out of the Uchiha Compound, she passed by Itachi's older cousin Shisui and others that waved hello to her. Then she walked across the village until she reached the place where her love had told her he would be waiting. She knocked on the door and waited for a response but received none because the door was already unlocked and it opened right when she knocked on it. Raising a black thin eyebrow, she entered the place hesitantly, her onyx eyes searching any movement but frowned when it appeared like there was no one inside the place.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She called out and still no answer until there was a small noise, barely audible but she heard it and it made her look back and dash out of the way just in time to avoid being attacked. She looked back towards where her attacker was but he wasn't there and suddenly she was pulled from her waist by a pair of strong, familiar arms. Akari immediately smiled when she recognized the owner of those arms.

"Kiyoshi, you gave me a little scare there." She giggled and he chuckled.

"Really? Then that's pretty boring." He smirked and she punched him lightly on his chest before leaning her head up to meet his lips in a small kiss.

"I brought that change of clothes you told me." She said and he grinned.

Kiyoshi Uzumaki was a young man just two years older than Akari. He had short red hair and big purple eyes, lighter than his older sister's Kushina which were dark purple almost gray. He and Akari had met in the training grounds a little over a year ago when their teams were called for a cooperative mission and ever since, they had fallen in love for each other. Nobody knew about their relationship, all they saw was two friendly comrades that liked to hang out together. Though there was nothing that they would've liked more than showing to everyone how much they loved each other, they couldn't.

Because of her clan, because of the Uchiha.

They would never accept a relationship of her with an Uzumaki, a clan descendent from the Senju which were the sworn enemies of the onyx eyed people before the foundation of Konoha. But today, nothing of that mattered because this was their day and it was all about them.

"Kiyoshi, where are you taking me? It's late." Akari said while holding on to her boyfriend's hand as he led her blindfolded to wherever he had planned on taking her. She could hear the sound of the insects and the birds singing in the night. Several minutes later, they had finally stopped and the red haired was taking off her blindfold. She opened her onyx eyes to a beautiful sight that made her gasp in amazement. It was a calm small lake, its still waters reflecting the light of the moon perfectly. Floating over the lake were white flowers that fell from the nearby trees and small lights produced by the fireflies floated around the whole place, illuminating it with their little glows.

"Kami Kiyoshi, this is so beautiful…" Her eyes practically shone with happiness and he couldn't help but smile brightly back at her.

"This is why I asked for another change of clothes." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her full on the lips which she gladly welcomed. The kiss turned passionate in a matter of seconds and soon they were gasping for air as they parted to breathe but immediately continued on, this time the kisses were much more forceful and full of desire for each other. Their hands were roaming through each other's bodies and soon the clothes were being removed. Kiyoshi carried Akari bridal style while kissing her lips and stepped into the waters of the lake before them where they continued.

Nothing else mattered that night because it was just the two of them under the moon and stars in that lake. No families to worry about, no clans to get in the way, it was their night now and always. And in that night, the couple made love to each other like there was no tomorrow, until they both got too exhausted and until the dawn came which meant they had to get going.

An hour and a half later, they were both back at their respective homes but neither of them could get their minds off of that night and those moments they shared and would always remain theirs alone. Akari yawned and laid down on her bed, sleep claiming her instantly and she didn't woke up until after mid day, unaware of the things that her friends were planning to surprise her.

Later when she went downstairs, no one appeared to be home, not even her short black haired mother nor her brown haired father. Then there was a knock at her door and she walked to it, asking who it was and when she recognized the voice, she let the person in.

"Hey Akari, happy birthday!" A bright smiling young man said as she opened the door.

"Thank you so much, Taiyo-kun!" She hugged him tightly but didn't noticed the way his cheeks blushed at her warmth. The brunette haired Uchiha male had always been in love with the black haired and onyx eyed beauty but she had never showed any interest other than friendship in him so he accepted what she offered. Besides, he was the only one who knew about Akari's secret relationship with the Uzumaki and he would never dare betray that trust she has in him.

Hours later, it was sunset and Akari and Taiyo were both headed to the place where the rest of her friends and young clans people had planned a party for her. When they arrived, everyone was already waiting for her with presents and food and drinks of all kinds. The place was filled with loud music and everyone danced to the rhythm and the lights. Akari was happy and once again, she forgot everything about duties and just let herself go and have a good time. They all partied until it was late in the night and decided to start heading back home though most of the people were drunk and got somehow lost.

A slightly drunk Akari was taken home by Taiyo who never left her side during the whole party and with who she danced with the most. Once again that night, sleep immediately claimed her the moment she laid down on her bed and didn't wake up until later in the day.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>

"That's it, Ita-kun, you're doing splendid!" Akari cheered on as Itachi performed a successful basic medical jutsu and the little one smiled up brightly to her.

"You're such a great teacher, Akari-chan." She smiled and then another voice was heard.

"She is, isn't she? Beautiful and smart." Taiyo arrived to where the two Uchihas were training on medical jutsu and Akari welcomed the young Uchiha male with a warm smile.

"I take that as a compliment, Taiyo-kun?" She smiled and he smirked back at her.

"Of course. How are you, Itachi-kun?" He looked down to Itachi now who nodded back at him.

"I am well, Taiyo-san. And you?" The little heir asked back ever so politely. He was just three years old and he was already all polite like an adult and it made both onyx eyed shinobis smile down at him.

"I'm good too. Just wanted to pass by and see how you two were doing."

"Itachi-kun is such a talented little boy. I can't wait to see what he'll be able to do once he grows up into a full young and handsome man." She winked at the little Itachi and he slightly blushed, causing both Akari and Taiyo to laugh but the female's giggles were immediately transformed into wide eyes as her hands flew up to mouth. Both Itachi and Taiyo stopped immediately laughing as well when they saw her body spasm a little in what appeared to be nausea. Looking back at her best friend and little friend, the expression on her onyx eyes was one of scare as she visibly tried to control the now even stronger nauseas that were racking her body. Turning around swiftly, she threw up the contents of her stomach over the ground below, both Taiyo and Itachi's eyes widening in concern.

"Akari!" Both got closer to her as she kept on emptying her stomach, small tears wielding up in her eyes. After several seconds, her stomach settled down and the nauseas left and she was breathing normally again.

"Akari-chan, what happened? Are you sick?" Itachi asked with worry in his voice and the older Uchiha male behind him walked closer to her.

"I… I'm fine, don't worry." She answered but her eyes were wide in what appeared to be disbelief and it worried both the heir and her best friend even more. Standing straight, Akari excused herself and left back to her house and into her room, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Using medical chakra, she examined herself, more specifically her stomach, and her eyes widened at what she detected there.

In her womb, a small but steady heartbeat was pumping.

Her eyes widened with tears of both joy and worry at this, her heart happy at the realization that she would be a mother but her mind was racing through all the implications and all the bad things that will happen once everyone else in her clan finds out. The father was Kiyoshi of course, and Kiyoshi was an Uzumaki, not an Uchiha and her clan didn't accepted relations of Uchihas with other people, much less mixed children. They believed that the mixture of bloodlines damaged the genes of the Uchiha and therefore, the powers and abilities they posses. But of course, what Akari really thought is that they just didn't wanted the Sharingan falling into non-Uchiha hands.

Sometimes she really wished she weren't born into the Uchiha. Sure, this was a powerful and respected clan, a lot of people would love to be a part of it. But she just despised so much the way things were in it, the traditions and ambitions of the leaders and other members.

And now she was pregnant with an half Uzumaki, half Uchiha child. Once her clan found out that the baby was not a pure Uchiha… what will they do? Were they capable of killing the child, of killing her while she was still carrying? She shivered at those thoughts as fear took over her. What will she do now? Should she tell Kiyoshi about it? _Of course I should tell him, he's the father! But when?..._

A knock was heard at her bedroom door and she jumped slightly before coming out of the bathroom to open it, knowing who it was.

"Taiyo-kun…" She whispered as she opened the door and he looked down at her with worried onyx eyes.

"What's going on, Akari-chan? What's happening to you?" He asked and the female had forgotten how close she was to her best friend.

"I…" She placed her hand over her stomach, thinking if she should tell him or not. She was certain that Taiyo wouldn't say anything if she did but still… She decided to take a shot at it.

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered almost inaudibly but he heard her and his eyes widened instantly. He was in shock though it wouldn't exactly be a surprise because she does have a boyfriend but he was also hurt. The brown haired loved the black haired beauty since he can remember and it hurt to know that she completely belonged to someone else but then, the true realization got to him.

The clan.

What would the clan do now once they find out? Will they kill her? Make her loose the child or kill it once he's born? They would never accept a baby that is 'impure' into the clan with open arms.

"What are you going to do, Akari?" He asked with a very serious tone because he knew the situation was just that, very serious.

"I don't know… I have to tell Kiyoshi but I won't let him do anything that will endanger him in anyway." She said and sat down at the bed, feeling a little dizzy. Her best friend followed and sat beside her, holding on to her hand and thinking on what he could do.

What really worried her was _his_ reaction and when she said _his_, she wasn't referring to Kiyoshi's nor her father's nor the leader's reaction. She was scared of _him_ very much.

"You know you can count on me, Akari-chan. I'll always be here for you when you need me." Taiyo said, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I know I can always count on you, Taiyo-kun… But I wouldn't want you involved in something that will get you in trouble." She said and he sighed, looking down for a moment before looking back at her onyx eyes and speaking.

"I have an idea." He whispered and she immediately looked up to his own onyx eyes, letting him know that she was listening to him.

"You can always say that… I am the father." Akari's eyes widened instantly at his idea, a gasp leaving her lips.

"Taiyo-kun, I can´t do that! It would be lying to them. And besides, what if the baby turns out to look exactly like its father?" She asked the brown haired man who closed his eyes and sighed.

"Then if that happens, we will run away from here. I will take you and the baby far away, where the clan can never find us and we will raise the baby far from wars and shinobis-"

"But we _are_ shinobis, Taiyo-kun. The baby is fruit of two shinobi clans and two of the most powerful ones as well. We can't deny its bloodline…" There was a small silence after she spoke and was broken by the male.

"We won't be denying it, we will show him how to fight, we will show him or her, the art of shinobi if it wants to learn. But we will be in peace because our families won't be there." He said again to her but this time, she remained silent, thinking it all over.

"But what about… Kiyoshi? I love him…" She whispered more to herself as she ran over her thoughts of the idea Taiyo had just suggested. The Uchiha male's eyes widened slightly and his mouth was about to open until a voice was heard downstairs.

"Akari, dear, Kushina-san is here to talk to you." Her mother Moriko called out.

"I'll be down right now." She said back and stood up from the bed, Taiyo following behind with sad eyes. He knew what Kushina Uzumaki was going to talk about to Akari.

"Kushina-chan!" Akari welcomed the red haired woman with a bright smile as she stepped down the stairs to the living room.

"Akari-chan, it's good to see you." The Uzumaki female said with a small smile.

"How are you?" Akari asked and Kushina's gaze lowered, making the young Uchiha female realize there was something wrong.

"Um, want to go to the garden?" She asked the dark purple eyed who nodded, knowing it was better to talk in private. Taiyo watched them both retreat to the garden until Akari's mother asked him if he wanted something to eat.

"So what happened, Kushina-chan?" The black haired asked her red haired friend who turned her back to her to take a deep breath before speaking.

"It's Kiyoshi… you remember he took on a mission over a week ago?" Akari didn't like where the conversation was heading but she nodded stiffly, none the less.

"Yesterday… His team came back… with his body…" Kushina held in a sob as she said the last line and the onyx eyes of the Uchiha widened, tears instantly forming in them as her heart sank inside her chest.

"You mean…?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. The red haired nodded slowly and started sobbing into her hands. Akari wasn't able to breathe now and her breath came out in gasps.

"I was so wanting for him to come back… so I could tell him he would be an uncle…!" Kushina rubbed her stomach and the Uchiha female sobbed and gasped, her hands lowering to her own stomach as her knees started to give in on her. She felt dizzy all of a sudden, and she tried to breathe so hard but she failed to inhale oxygen. Her eyesight became blurry and the voice of the Uzumaki woman in front of her, calling her name, sounded so far away. But just as her body fell towards the ground, she heard another male voice calling out and she felt herself faint into warm arms.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Taiyo walked down the main path of the Uchiha District with his gaze lowered on the ground his feet touched, concentrating on the sound his sandals made on the dirt and he tried to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Taiyo! Hey!" He heard a familiar voice call out his name and he looked up to see an eight year old Shisui running up to him.

"Hey, Shisui." He greeted, not so enthusiastically as the spiky haired Uchiha before him did.

"What's up with you? You've been acting all gloom lately." He raised an eyebrow and Taiyo just sighed.

"It's a long story…" He looked to his left and saw the person he was looking for had arrived and he ignored the Uchiha male in front of him to go to her.

"Yeah, I'm like chopped liver!" He whined but ignored him as well and kept on walking, turning away from where Taiyo was.

"Akari…" He stood beside her and she looked up at him.

"Hey, Taiyo-kun." They now underneath the small ceiling of one of the small shop stands of the district.

"How are you?" He asked and she sighed.

"If you mean how the little thing is going in there, its fine. I, on the other hand, have breast tenderness and nauseas but fortunately, I haven't thrown up." She said and he nodded.

"Then that's good… Akari-chan, what are you going to do? You're four weeks now and it doesn't show but soon, it will." He whispered, standing more close to each other and she sighed again.

"I haven't thought much about that since…" She didn't wanted to finish but Taiyo knew what she meant.

"But you have to decide now." And just then, it started to rain and that made them stand against the wall underneath the ceiling of the small shop so they wouldn't get wet.

"I… I think I don't have much of a choice then…" She whispered before looking up at him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The black haired asked and the brown haired male nodded, taking her hand in his.

"I will always help you… I'll be here for you no matter what." He whispered. Akari smiled lightly up to him and nodded.

That night, Akari and Taiyo talked to her parents and gave them the news of her pregnancy, saying Taiyo was the father and that it had happened the night of her surprise party. They were both pretty upset but they accepted and gave their permission for both young Uchihas to marry immediately, which led to a reunion with the elders of the clan.

"Akari and Taiyo." One of the elders, Daisuke, said.

"Yes, Daisuke-sama." Both said at the same time.

"I believe you are both here to ask for our permission to join in matrimony but it is also in my knowledge that Akari is already with child." He says and both best friends nod in unison.

"There have been rumors going around that Akari-san has had… a secret affair with a certain Uzumaki who is now dead." Another one of the elders added. "And this child doesn't happen to be a fruit of this… secrete relation, does it?"

There was small silence but Taiyo was the one to answer.

"I can assure you, my lords, the child Akari is carrying in her womb, is mine." He confirmed.

"Are you sure about that, young one?" Daisuke asked and he nodded.

"I take full responsibility for what happened between Akari and me and I will not let a child of mine without a father and because of this, we ask for your permission to marry." His voice was determined and it amazed Akari with that. She suddenly felt guilty because now she realizes how much Taiyo loves her and she had been blinded by her love towards Kiyoshi that she wasn't able to see it before.

"You do understand that if you have lied to us and when the child is born, it has traits of non-Uchiha parentage, it will be executed immediately." They said and Akari's eyes widened and she looked back at Taiyo but he still held his gaze upwards to where the elders were seated.

"The child is mine." He says finally and the elders nod, granting them the permission they needed to marry.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

"Congratulations, dear!" Moriko said enthusiastically to her daughter as she said goodbye to her and her new spouse. The newlyweds gave their thanks to everyone and were now walking down the rest of the path left to reach their new home.

"Thank you for this, Taiyo-kun…" She whispered, holding on to his arm. Taiyo smiled down at her.

"I love you, Akari…" He said and her eyes widened, looking straight at his own onyx eyes. Her chest tightened at all the warmth she saw in his black depths and a tingling sensation ran though her. It was probably because of all the hormones or something but her emotions were a little out of control and she didn't knew why her lips responded.

"Me too…" She whispered and the male's eyes were the ones to widen this time at her words.

"R-Really…?" He asked and she nodded slowly, not really sure if the love she felt was the same one he felt for her but she knew she loved him somehow. Who couldn't love him after all he has done for you? Feeling a little awkward at the moment, she decided to change the subject.

"Um, you know, I don't feel all that pregnant. It's pretty weird… Sometimes I even have to confirm to myself with my chakra that I am." She smiled and touched her still un-growing stomach and the brown haired man beside her chuckled lightly.

"Well, the baby is still very small, isn't it? I guess it's normal for you to feel that way." He said to her and she smiled as they reached their new small home where they would live together from now on as a married couple.

They entered the house and turned on the lights. All of their things were already in place because they had arranged them days before the wedding. Akari yawned and started taking off her high white sandals and sat down on the sofa. It was pretty late in the night and she now got tired more easily than normal. Taiyo was upstairs changing into a dark shirt and short pants to prepare himself for sleeping and noticed Akari hadn't come up to change so he decided to go down and see what she was up to but all he found was a sleeping black haired woman on the sofa.

His eyes softened immediately at the sight and he walked closer to her form by the sofa, gently sneaking his arms underneath her knees and back, raising her up in his arms and carrying her bridal style up to the room. He placed her softly on the mattress and took off the pins that tied her long black hair up in a bun but didn't dare to take off anything else. She had said she loves him as well but he was too much respectful so he pulled the covers up to her chest and left the room, taking a sheet with him so he could cover himself while sleeping on the sofa that night.

* * *

><p><em>One month later, tenth week of pregnancy<em>

"Akari-chan!" Little Itachi called out to his best friend and teacher.

"Itachi-kun! Are you ready for today's lesson?" She asked him and he nodded enthusiastically.

"And how are you feeling with the child, Akari-chan?" He asked with a little bit of politeness in his voice and she smiled, rubbing down her stomach that was now starting to grow.

"Everything is going well. You want to feel the baby with your chakra?" She asked and his little onyx eyes widened.

"I can do that?" He asked and she giggled lightly.

"Of course. Here, give me our hands." She said and he raised his little hands up to hers and she gently placed them over her stomach.

"Now use your chakra like I've taught you and you will feel the baby's heartbeat and maybe a bit of its chakra as well." The heir nodded and his eyes narrowed in concentration as his hands started glowing green. Several seconds later, Itachi's eyes widened and he looked up at her eyes with a bright smile on his face.

"I can feel it, Akari-chan! It's very small and faint but it's there!" He said and she giggled at him.

"Maybe that little baby will be like a little brother to you." She smiled down at him.

After a while, Akari was training with little Itachi on medical jutsu but she was abruptly interrupted when a dark feeling settled down on her form and she froze. She hadn't seen _him_ in some time now and she thought that maybe she would be lucky enough to not see him during the pregnancy but she was wrong, it seems.

"Itachi-kun… I think it's enough for now, I feel a little tired." She smiled and he pouted a little.

"What if it turns out to be a girl?" Akari raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"Do you want to have a little sister?" She asked and he shook his head slightly.

"Not really because Shisui-san told me that girls are just troublesome." The onyx eyed woman smirked at what he said, seeing how his older cousin was starting to rub off on the three year old.

"Well, we'll just have to wait until it's born to see what it is, right?"

"Right." He nodded.

"Then I'll see you later. Take care." After she made sure Itachi was far away enough, the female ran towards the forest area behind the Uchha District and when she was deep enough so that no one could hear or see her, she stopped running and waited. The wind picked up a little and the dark feeling settled over her again and she rubbed her belly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A deep voice said behind her and just a second later, she could feel his breath tickling on her neck.

"Madara…" She whispered and a small chuckle was heard.

"Did you miss me, darling?" He smirked into her neck before disappearing and appearing back in front of her. The onyx eyed didn't answer and just stared into the dark sole whole his orange mask had.

"Aww, well I missed you very much, dear. But how do you think I feel when I come back and listen to these rumors of you having a little adventure with some… Uzumaki, and when I see you, you are with child?" He asks and Akari gulped down, her lips in a thin line before answering.

"The child is Taiyo's." She said, her eyes moving down to the grass below.

"Is it now?" He moved closer to her and grabbed her by the chin with his fingers, making her eyes look up to his sole Sharingan eye. He had never used the Sharingan on her but there was always a first time for everything and she trembled slightly when she met his crimson gaze. The black haired much older man noticed and hushed her silently.

"Don't worry Akari-chan, I will not harm you. I thought you knew me better." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, you're right." She whispered back. The elder man took off his mask and leaned in closer, not really allowing the female get a good look at his face. His lips felt somehow cold on her skin at her neck and she took in a small intake of breath.

"And when did it happen? When did that little scum dared to take you as his?" The tone in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Two months ago, at my birthday party…" She whispered hesitantly, trying her best to ignore the feeling his breath evoked so close on her skin. It made her angry that his breath and touch somehow aroused her even though she knew it was all because of the hormones.

"I see, so it was all the alcohol and dancing that provoked the events." He was leading her against a tree behind her as she kept on taking steps backwards, trying to get some distance away from his body. She stiffened when her back was now against the trunk of the tree and his hands were trailing down her waist.

"I can see your chakra, Akari-chan… You like how I am touching you." She gasped again and stiffened at the small current running through her.

"Madara, please…" She pleaded him to stop but another side of her didn't exactly wanted him to.

"Please what, my dear?" His lips now sucked gently on her neck and another pretty sharp breath left her lips.

"Stop toying with me, Madara…" She pleaded silently as he now touched her naked thigh under her skirt and she was breathing hard by now.

"I would never toy with the most beautiful woman of all the Uchiha, my sweet." He said and his lips brushed with her jaw line with every word he said.

"That's what you are doing now." She insisted and he chuckled lightly.

"There is something I want to leave very clear, my darling." He crushed his body against hers before continuing to speak which made her breath even harder now.

"I will be watching when the child is born and if that child turns out to be a half Uzumaki, half Uchiha, you can say goodbye to it."

"But-"

"Uh, uh, I haven't finished yet. If that child is a half offspring, then it means you have dared to betray the clan and therefore…" His lips moved to her earlobe.

"You have betrayed me." His voice turned so deep and menacing that she couldn't help but shiver. Whatever arousal she was feeling at his touch immediately resided when he said that and he noticed so he just took a step back, placing his mask back on.

"I will come again before the child is born. I want to see how you look all full with child." He smirked underneath the mask and touched Akari's face before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later, twentieth week of pregnancy<em>

She was now four months of pregnancy and everything was going perfectly well. Taiyo had always been taking care of her and making sure she was alright, he even bought those little cravings she had in the middle of the night for which she sometimes felt guilty because she had interrupted his sleep after he had come from a mission.

Their relationship was also progressing very well. The feeling she felt for him were now even stronger and they had shared several kisses during the last two months. They had been sleeping together though they still haven't had any intimate relations but Ari had a pretty good feeling that it would happen soon.

Her hand darted to her stomach as she felt her baby jump and just then, little Itachi came running up to her. Her eyes widened at the small coincidence, as if her baby knew that the little heir was going to show up and a happy feeling got over her.

"Itachi-kun." She welcomed him and he smiled back.

"Akari-chan, how are you?" He asked back and her baby jumped again.

"I'm very good and it looks like the little baby inside me is happy that you're here." She smiled and the little Uchiha grinned brightly, raising his little hands and placing them over the female's swollen stomach. The baby jumped again once his hands were over her belly and all Akari could do was giggle at the happiness she felt. Her baby must be feeling a lot of happiness right now.

"It jumped!" Itachi giggled and the soon to be mother smiled softly down at the sight of the little heir touching her stomach. She didn't know why but a thought came to her about her baby being a girl and somehow, growing up and ending together with the little dark haired and onyx eyed boy touching her stomach right now.

"And how is your little brother or sister going?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Very well. Though Shisui-san said that okaa-san is somewhat bothersome now and that's why he doesn't go to visit as often as he did." Akari laughed at what he was saying and rolled her eyes. That was Shisui alright, always saying those things and corrupting little Itachi. Mikoto had just found out she was pregnant about a week ago and Itachi was pretty excited.

"Is that a pregnancy thing, Akari-chan?" He asked and just when she was about to answer, Taiyo walked in behind the Uchiha woman and kissed her lightly before turning to Itachi and smiling.

"Taiyo-san." Itachi welcomed him.

"Hey, Itachi. Akari, I just brought some food." He said and his wife nodded, looking down at the little heir.

"You want to eat with us, Itachi-kun?" She offered but the little boy shook his head once.

"No, thank you. I just came by to say that okaa-san invited you and Taiyo-san for dinner tonight."

"Oh, then tell Mikoto-san we shall be there then." Itachi nodded and turned around, walking away from the couple and back to his house. Taiyo looked down at Akari's stomach and smiled, rubbing her belly softly.

"I think it's a girl." The onyx eyed said smiling and the brown haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think so?" He asked and kissed her forehead which caused her to giggle.

"Because I think she likes Itachi." She smiled down and rubbed her belly and Taiyo chuckled lightly.

"Isn't she a little small for that?" He said and she giggled.

"Love doesn't have an age, Taiyo-kun. Maybe I'm just crazy but it's just that I have this strange feeling… And it's a very strong feeling." She took out her tongue playfully and the Uchiha male smirked, leaned down swiftly and captured her tongue with his teeth. Her eyes shot open and a small squeak escaped her but she immediately recovered and closed her lips over his in an open mouthed soft kiss. When they parted, she giggled and he couldn't help but chuckling.

"Welcome, Akari and Taiyo-san!" A cheerful Mikoto welcomed the young couple when she opened the door to their home. She looked even prettier and Akari really believed that pregnant women were the most beautiful in the whole world. Little Itachi was standing behind his mother and he also welcomed them as they placed their sandals over the door.

Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan, was sitting casually at the dining table and he stood up when the young couple entered the dining room to welcome them politely. After several minutes, Mikoto had served the dinner and they all sat at the dining table in relative silence until the matriarch decided to speak.

"So Akari-chan, what do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?" She asked and Akari smiled.

"I'm not sure but something tells me it's going to be a girl." She said and Mikoto smiled back.

"I know what you mean. When I was pregnant of Itachi-kun, I always had this feeling that it would be a little boy and look, he's sitting now over there with us. And now, I also have the same feeling that it will be a boy once again. Though I would've really enjoyed to have a girl." She smiled brightly.

"I prefer a little brother, okaa-san." Little Itachi added to the conversation.

"And why is that, son?" Fugaku spoke at last and everyone looked at him.

"Because that way I can teach him how to fight and we can do things together. And also, Shisui-san said that girls are troublesome." At this, both Mikoto and Akari chuckled along with Taiyo who leaned in a little closer to the table to talk to Itachi.

"Well, he is right. Most girls are nothing but trouble. But you know what, Itachi-kun?"

"What?" The little heir tilted his head slightly.

"In the end, they are worth it." He smiled and looked back at Akari with soft eyes and the onyx eyed blushed slightly.

"Oh! That is so pretty, Taiyo-san! You two are very in love now, aren't you?" She smiled softly and Akari's blush deepened. The rest of the meal was with small casual talk about village happenings and shinobi affairs, also about Itachi's amazing progress at his training. After they were done, Mikoto offered some dango which they all accepted, especially Itachi who happened to love it.

The moon was shining bright at the night sky as the young couple walked back to their small home after dinner with the head family. That night they had both cuddled into bed and desire had taken over as they both took off their clothes and made love to each for the first time since they married. And that same night, Akari had another dream, which appeared more as scenes of visions of events.

**oooo**

"_Well, it looks like Ari and Sasuke-teme found love at first sight 'cause they haven't stopped staring at each other," _

"_NO WAY!"_

**oooo**_  
><em>

"_Beautiful…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Eh, wonderful 'cause…I thought the same."_

"_Then, friends?"_

"_Friends."_

**oooo**_  
><em>

"_Now I'm so scared to go on.. I-I'm scared because someone could hurt me again and…and I… I just don't want that…!"_

"_Don't be afraid to move on, not all guys are like him…"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_You have to learn to take care of yourself."_

"_I know how to take care of myself!"_

"_I can see that…"_

"_Oh whatever, why do you care anyway?"_

"_Because I won't be here to do it…"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Sasuke."_

"_I'll miss you…"_

"_I'll miss you too…"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_I'm so glad t-that you c-came Sasuke…"_

"_Don't worry, you're safe now, Ari."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Ari, you sure about this?"_

"_I'm sure about this, Sasuke. I trust you."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_No, Ari…!"_

"_Do not worry, brother. I can assure you, she will not be harmed."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_He will come for me."_

"_He may come for you, but it's highly unlikely he may leave with you."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Oh, alright…why do you keep calling me Ari-san?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Geesh, you too? Your brother is the same way…that stupid 'Hn'. Is that part of your vocabulary or a family thing?"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_We're not leaving. I'm staying here until Sasuke comes for me!"_

"_I'm afraid that is not happening, Ari. My mission is to not let them take you and that's how it will be."_

"_No! You can't do this! He's your brother, why do you do this to him? You have any idea how much he has suffered because of you!"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Your family were the traitors…the village saw and…you were loyal to the village, above the clan… They gave you orders to…"_

"_Annihilate the Uchiha Clan."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Well, well, look at how much you've grown. I remember the last night I saw you…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The night you were born. Didn't Itachi told you about that? About where you come from?"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Itachi, I…"_

"_It's not necessary for you to say or explain anything. I know what the truth of the situation is and I accept those facts as they are."_

"_I owe you my life…"_

"_You owe me nothing, Ari. I would always do anything for you…"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Ari… I don't like to see you cry…"_

"_A-Ari…? I'm glad you wore the ring… Glad I saw it on your hand…"_

"_S-Sasuke, please… don't leave me…"_

"_There's something I haven't told you… It would be devastating to die without telling…"_

"_Ari… I love you…"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Thank you, Sasuke… for everything… I promise I will go on, no matter what."_

"_Goodbye, Sasuke…"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Yeah well, at first I feared then, then hated you and then I even felt a little disgusted… But then I started to see another side of you that I don't think anyone else has really seen except for maybe Sasuke when he was a little boy… and I realized that appearances are so deceiving and that no one should ever judge anyone else without knowing first… In the end, I really enjoy being with you, Itachi."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_It's all over."_

"_I'm already home."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

When her onyx eyes opened, it was already morning and the visions and scenes of the dream were still as real as if she was dreaming it again right now. It didn't made sense at all because the scenes were just some people she hasn't seen before, talking. Though there was a name she did recognize: Itachi. In the visions, there was a very handsome young man and he looked somewhat familiar and that was the man that was supposedly named Itachi, and he looked much like a much older version of her little friend.

There was also another young man that looked pretty much alike Itachi which she supposed was the one called 'Sasuke'. He had deep ebony hair that stood up on his back and porcelain white skin with dark onyx eyes. The difference between Itachi and this Sasuke was simply that Itachi had long straight hair and the other one had it short and standing up, also Itachi's skin was more tanned than 'Sasuke's'. There was also another young man with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like a young version of the Yondaime Hokage but his attitude kind of reminded her of Kushina. But the one that caught her attention most was a brunette young woman that she supposed was called 'Ari'.

Maybe she was crazy and it was a dream after all, dreams aren't exactly supposed to make sense but; that girl had her face, almost exactly alike. She had long hair like her but it was brunette colored with a slight reddish tint at the end strands and what amazed her was her eyes. She had exactly the same purple eyes as…

"As Kiyoshi…" She whispered inaudibly and her eyes widened. What was that dream? Was it some sort of vision of the future? Was her baby trying to tell her something? Her hands went to her stomach and she felt the child jump slightly. Sighing in worry, she looked beside her and saw Taiyo was still asleep so it must be very early in the morning if he still isn't awake. Trying her best to ignore the sinking feeling of deep sadness, she laid back down and closed her to try to get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later, thirtieth week of pregnancy<em>

She was now six months and getting some good night sleep seemed a little difficult because the baby seemed to wake up whenever she went to sleep. The child was jumping a lot, especially when Itachi showed up. She had been doing some exercises like running distances for fifteen to twenty minutes every morning so that way, even though she couldn't do her normal kunoichi practices, she could still stay in shape somehow.

She was on her way now to visit Mikoto who was just on her second month of pregnancy. They were both pretty excited and the Uchiha matriarch shared her pregnancy stories of Itachi with Akari, making them both laugh.

"Mikoto-san, call me out of my mind but I think my baby likes Itachi." The younger Uchiha woman said and the other raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?" Mikoto asked and Akari smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Because every time Itachi-kun shows up, the baby jumps and this feeling of happiness washes over me. Do you think that is possible?" She asked and Mikoto smiled softly.

"Well, it sounds unlikely but I think it is. Who knows? Maybe you will have a little girl and she will be the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan!" She almost squeaked when she said that, holding her hands together in excitement.

"That would be nice. If I had a little girl, I wouldn't want anyone else for her than Itachi-kun. Something tells me he will do great things."

Both pregnant women kept on chatting about love and babies for about an hour later and then Akari took her leave. When she was on her way, all she could think about was her little baby and how it would look like and she still had that feeling that it was going to be a girl. Then suddenly, a dark feeling washed over her and she knew instantly what it meant. Cursing her luck, she walked to the forest behind the Uchiha District and waited, like she had months ago.

"My, you really do look amazing." His deep dark voice said from somewhere in the trees and she remained still, waiting for him to show himself. A few seconds later, he was standing in front of her with his usual orange mask and long spiky hair.

"Madara…" She said and he smirked underneath the mask.

"I know you missed me, no need to tell. So how is the little thing coming along?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"It's alright. The baby is growing just fine, thanks for asking." She said with a little bit of sarcasm in the end.

"If you were born in my time, I wouldn't have minded to have you full with _my_ child instead…" He was very close now and just like last time, he took off his mask and leaned in to her neck, without her being able to get a good glimpse at his face. He inhaled her sweet scent into his nostrils and a small groan of pleasure escaped him. She shuddered in disgust at the thought of bearing his child.

The onyx eyed wished for nothing else but being able of stopping him once and for all and she was strong, but she wasn't stupid and knew very well that she was no match for him. And for the sake of her life and her baby's, it was best to let him have his way because even though he was evil and twisted, something told her he wouldn't do much to her.

"How is little Itachi-kun on his trining?" He asked while brushing her jaw line with his lips, getting too close to her mouth.

"He's making amazing progress." She answered and just as she said the last word, his own mouth closed down on hers and her eyes widened. Madara crushed his chest against hers and placed his arms around her wide waist and behind her neck to hold her still as she tried to break free. But after seeing that it was useless and that she could get hurt, she stopped fighting for the sake of the baby and when she did, Madara stopped kissing her.

"You do remember what I told you about the baby when it's born, right?" His dark voice asked and she nodded stiffly.

"Good girl. I'll be seeing you soon then, my love." He kissed her once again before putting on his orange mask and disappearing, leaving a pretty scared Akari standing in the middle of the forest. A chill ran down her spine that made the hairs on her skin stand up but she guessed it was normal since it will be December soon and the air was starting to get chilly.

She went back home and a few minutes later, her husband arrived and her baby jumped. Even though Taiyo wasn't the real father, she knew the child would grow loving him as so. As she opened the door to her house, she sensed her husband's presence in the kitchen, probably preparing something to eat.

"Hello, dear." He welcomed her once she entered the kitchen and she greeted him back with a loving smile and a peck on his lips. He kissed her back and rubbed her grown belly gently and smiled.

"Is the little baby hungry?" He asked jokingly at Akari's child in her stomach before heading back to the kitchen counter and grabbing some plates to place them on the table and motioned for Akari to sit. The couple ate together in comfortable silence until the husband spoke.

"Tomorrow I have a mission with my team." He said and the onyx eyed woman looked up at him.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked immediately and Taiyo lowered his head slightly before answering.

"About two weeks max… It's a pretty important mission." There was a small silence after he answered and Akari closed her eyes.

"Important missions mean danger…" She breathed out and the male looked down at the floor but grabbed her hand across the table, looking up to her onyx eyes.

"I promise that after that mission, I won't take any other for at least a whole year so I can be with you and the baby." He smiled lightly and she smiled back at him. They both finished eating and washed the dishes, deciding to sit at the sofa together when rain started to fall. They made love to each other and just laid there, listening to the rain and whispering sweet nothings as the night came.

* * *

><p><em>Five Days Later<em>

"Today is the day our children will enter the ninja academy and shall start a new cycle in their lives. Here we have the future of our village and the ones who shall protect us with all they have." The fourth Hokage's voice was heard as he spoke to parents and children alike at the gates of the Konoha Ninja Academy.

There were two lines in front of where the Hokage was standing; one had the children standing and the other had the parents of those children. Itachi was between those children that were going to enter the academy for the first time but he couldn't help the frown on his little forehead. He was probably the youngest of all the little kids there and he had to move his head up to look at their eyes directly but he doesn't really feel accomplished. All he wants is to stay at his home, help his mother and let Akari train him under medical jutsu. He wants to help people, cure them, not destroy lives.

Most children standing there were probably excited that they could finally show off their talent and learn under the art of being a shinobi so that someday, they will become powerful themselves. But Itachi didn't really wanted that; he already had all he wanted: A family and friends, but he also understood his duty as clan heir. He had to be very strong because one day, he was going to be the head of his clan and he would be the one to guide them but most importantly, he was going to be a big brother soon. He had to become strong so he could protect his little brother and he says brother because he just knows that it will be a boy just like he knows that Akari's baby will be a girl.

There was the other reason as well, Akari's child. He wanted to be a role model somehow for that little girl, to teach her things just like her mother has taught him. So with those thoughts in his mind, his frown disappeared and was replaced by that stoic expression the Uchiha's were famous for.

The next day, the children were sitting in their respective seats in the classroom, ready to take their first test which was a diagnostic one. The other kids had looks of concentration and narrowed eyes as they wrote down their answers, except for one who had his normal stoic expression and was already finishing the last answer. As he finished, he raised his little hand until the teacher saw him and nodded.

"Yes, Itachi?" He asked.

"I finished." He said normally and all the rest of the children gasped out loud, specifically the girls while the boys just glared at him. Itachi however, didn't paid any attention to neither of them.

"Um, well, did you revise it?" The sensei asked and Itachi nodded once so the teacher walked towards where Itachi was seated and took his test to sit back down at his desk and revise it, because he had to revise it himself and see.

Ten minutes later, the teacher had finished revising it and he still couldn't believe it. He looked at the heir's direction and the heir looked back at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Itachi, I would like for you to stay after your class mates are finished, is that alright?" The sensei asked and the little Uchiha nodded. After the class was finished, the teacher took Itachi to the Hokage's office himself along with his test. The fourth welcomed them both and after the academy teacher explained the situation, the Hokage took Itachi's test and revised it himself, his eyes widening instantly.

"This test… this is the highest score we're had in a diagnostic exam. And you are just… three years old. We let you enter the academy at this age because your family is quite influential with the village and we've heard that you are talented but… this is just amazing, Itachi." Minato said and Itachi nodded, understanding the situation.

"You are clearly in another level and grade than the one you have been placed in and it would be useless to have you there because you clearly already know everything that will be taught there. So starting tomorrow, you will be placed in a group of five year olds where you will practice more than learning. But tell me, Itachi, have you awakened your Sharingan yet?"

"No, Hokage-sama." He answered and the Hokage nodded.

"And are you able of performing the Fire Ball Jutsu?" The blond Hokage nodded.

"Alright. Then it's settled." He signed some papers and remained quiet as he did so until finished and gave some of the papers to Itachi and others to the academy teacher.

"Give these to your father, Itachi. All the information of your transfer is written there and signed by me. Any questions, tell him that he can come to me."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I shall tell him." The little heir bowed his head and left the office, heading back to his home at the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

The sound of metal clashing against wood was heard in one of the Uchiha gardens at sunset as Itachi threw shurikens and kunais at the trunk of a tree, all hitting its mark almost perfectly. He had to wear a long sleeved shirt and long pants with covered sandals because of the cold winter air of December. Though in Konoha, winter wasn't felt that much like in other places, the temperature still required for heavy clothes to maintain the warmth and it sometimes even snowed, only in the worst climate.

After shooting several more, he heard someone clapping behind him and he looked back to see a very full Akari with pretty heavy clothes covering her whole body, smiling down at him and clapping her hands together softly. He stopped throwing the tools and walked closer to her, smiling back and rubbing her belly gently once he was close enough, which made the little baby inside jump in delight at his touch, just like it always did.

"You are getting good very fast, Itachi-kun." The woman said and smiled and the little heir smiled back gratefully.

"I have been training as hard as I can." He said and she nodded, rubbing her fully grown stomach.

"Akari-san." A young woman close to the pregnant girl's age came to where the two were standing and called out to Akari.

"Sayuri-san, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked worried at the expression Sayuri had on her face.

"Please, follow me." She said and both Itachi and Akari followed the woman hurriedly into one of the elder's houses just about eight feet away. Inside, people were gathered, including the leader of the clan, Fugaky and his pregnant wife, Mikoto.

"Is something wrong? Is there a meeting?" Akari asked and everyone was silent until Daisuke, one of the elders, spoke.

"We are here to announce sorrowful news that affects us all but none like you, Akari-san." The young woman's eyes widened, fearing for what those news were. She wanted to ask what they were but her voice had left her in that moment and all she could do was stand there and wait for someone to speak.

"Tomorrow the body of one of clansmen will be brought to us so he can receive the proper funeral of an Uchiha." Akari's eyes widened even more at the words and she raised her hand up to her heart, as if trying to grasp it and prevent it from beating frantically in her chest. Itachi's own onyx eyes widened as well, looking up at his best friend and teacher and then back the elder in front of everyone.

"This man was our brother, Taiyo Uchiha, who valiantly gave his life to protect the village and the honor of our clan." Gasps sounded throughout the room but only one scream was heard, coming from a desperate young woman.

"No! Nooo…! It can't—be!" Akari grabbed her head between her hands and shook it violently from side to side and the little Itachi standing beside her was now trying to reach and grab her arms but he failed so he called out to her.

"A-Akari-chan, please calm down…!" He exclaimed and almost begged as he watched his best friend melt down in pain and his heart raised violently against his chest in anger and sorrow when he realized there was nothing he could do to help her. Akari's knees gave up on her and she slowly went to the ground, everyone was now starting to get closer to her and try to help her up and Itachi now on level with her, took her hands in his small ones and opened up her arms so he could lunge himself between them and into her chest, hugging her tightly.

The pregnant young woman sobbed loudly and screams of what sounded like agony escaped her as she let Itachi hug her tightly and she hugged him back, though not with the same strength he did. Her chest hurt, her eyes burned and stung as the tears blurred her vision. She felt like she was drowning in them, suffocating in her sobs and small screams. She knew everyone around her was calling her name, telling her to calm down but she couldn't hear them. All she heard was her heart beating frantically fast as her chest felt like it was going to collapse and make her heart explode. And finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

Her breath came out in sobs but it didn't reach her lungs back and she head was dizzy and light, her vision obscuring and her body numb. Itachi screamed her name when he felt her whole body weight on him and since he was just a three year old, he couldn't take it so when she fainted completely, he went down slowly to the floor with her as well. Gasps were even louder now and two men came to his aid, carrying her by her arms and legs and placing her on a sofa.

Several minutes later, her conscious started to slip back slowly but it was abruptly brought back when a very sharp pain got to her stomach. Akari gasped sharply out loud and her hands moved to the side of her grown belly as she arched her back at the sudden pain.

"My baby…!" She was able to say and all the people in the room's eyes widened.

"We have to move her!" A female voice said from the crowd and the same two men that had carried her to the sofa, carried her to the next room where a bed was and placed her there. The pregnant woman let out a small squeak of surprise and pain as she was moved.

"Everyone, get out! Only medics here please, we'll have to prepare for a birth here and now." The same feminine voice said and the room was cleared out and only the now increasing pants of Akari were heard.

Itachi Uchiha was outside of the room, sitting on a couch and listening to the small screams of his best friend. He felt useless, he wanted to help her somehow at least by being there but they wouldn't let him because he was just a child. So all he could do was watch the men waiting outside with him. Now all the elders were present and they were talking to themselves something that the little heir wasn't able to listen to so he closed in to them.

"Isn't it early for her to give birth?" One of them whispered.

"It is but my wife says that the baby will survive with seven months of pregnancy." Itachi frowned at this, wishing that they were correct.

"And if the child turns out to be… not pure?" There was a small silence until another elder broke it.

"Then we will have it disposed of. She knew the consequences of consorting with a non Uchiha member and there shall be no exceptions." The little Uchiha's eyes widened at the words and he looked back at the closed door of the room where Akari was still whining.

What did they mean by the child being 'not pure'? They also said something about 'consorting' with people outside the clan and he didn't understood the word 'consort' but he did had a small idea of what it could possibly mean. He remembered a conversation he has had with his older cousin Shisui about where baby's come from; that a woman and a man have to love each other and from that love, a baby was born. When he had asked exactly how the baby was made, Shisui had made a funny face and answered that it was something not for him to know yet but that it had to with uniting their bodies and that from that union, a baby was born out of the two people. Maybe the word 'consorting' was another word for 'uniting' so did that meant that Akari had united herself with a man outside of the clan?

"Why must the baby die?" Itachi asked without thinking much out loud and it made the elder men snap out of their conversation to look down on him with wide eyes. They looked at each other first and then back at the little heir before answering.

"Because that child was born out of a mistake that should've never happened and therefore, must be taken care of by eliminating it."

"But mistakes can't be erased; they can only be dealt with." Itachi whispered back and silenced the elders for a moment but then they talked again.

"You are right but there are some mistakes that must be erased… You shall understand when you grow up, little one." And with that, they ended the discussion. The little Uchiha frowned and sat back at the couch with a small pout in place. He only wished that everything turned out alright and that the baby wouldn't end up dead.

"Breathe, Akari-san, deep breaths." The woman said and the mother to be tried her best to do so between the sharp pains of the contractions.

"Alright, it looks like your completely dilated so in the next big contractions, we'll start pushing." Akari nodded to the woman and waited for the next big contraction which wasn't very far off. As the contraction got over her, she pushed for ten seconds and then stopped before once again pushing for another ten seconds. The pain between her legs was excruciating as the head of the baby pushed its way out. After the baby's head was out, it was time for one last powerful push and the whole body slipped out of her completely. She screamed as it came out and then breathed in again with loud pants as a baby's cry started to sound through the room.

"It's a girl!" The woman said excitedly and Akari raised her head to look at the small creature, extending her arms to carry her. The medic gladly placed the baby in the new mother's arms and went to search for a blanket to wrap her up. Meanwhile, Akari's eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked down at her daughter, so glad knowing that her baby really turned out to be a girl. She couldn't wait to tell Itachi. She wished that Kiyoshi could see her and Taiyo—Her eyes widened instantly as that thought reminded her of another very important problem.

Looking down at her newborn daughter, she inspected her appearance. The baby almost didn't had hair but the small soft strands that were there, were dark colored. That was a relief for her because at least her hair wasn't like her father's. Then she looked down at her little face to see her eyes but they were closed and then she looked at the factions: a very small nose, pink small lips, and a not so rounded face. She could say that her daughter took more after her, even though she had just been born and couldn't tell to whom she was most similar to.

The medic returned with a blanket and Akari placed her baby daughter in it delicately. In that moment, the door of the room was opened and the elders got in, Itachi was left outside but he was able of seeing what was happening. The new mother stiffened as they entered, not sure of what to say or do but something in her awoke, it was some kind of instinct. The instinct to protect her daughter from these men.

"Akari-san, congratulations." Daisuke said as he walked closer and Akari nodded her head and smiled stiffly at him. The elder man looked at the baby in her arms and he narrowed his eyes before looking back up at the mother.

"A girl, and she appears to have a resemblance to you… and she also has dark hair, an Uchiha trait." He talked and then another one of the elders said something after him.

"Just because she has dark hair doesn't mean she's pure Uchiha. It could simply be that the Uchiha gene was more dominant."

"But we have no way of knowing that so all we can do is judge depending on the baby's traits. All that is left to see are the eyes and then it shall be confirmed." Akari looked down at her now sleeping daughter and silently prayed for her to sleep for a long time, at least until she was more prepared for whatever happened once she opens her little eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later<em>

Akari was feeling much better now and she was glad for that because soon her baby daughter would awake and if she opened her eyes and were of any other color that wasn't onyx, she would have to escape somehow with her newborn. At least she was alone right now, at least until someone opened the door and entered but that someone was a little boy she really wanted to see.

"Akari-chan." He smiled brightly at her and she smiled back just the same, sitting up straight and careful on not to move much to not awake her baby sleeping beside her. Itachi walked closer carefully as well, not making a sound and stood beside the bed.

"How are you and the baby?" He asked and the mother looked down at her daughter before answering.

"We're alright, thank Kami. You want to see her closely?" She asked and he nodded so she carefully took the sleeping baby in her arms and motioned for Itachi to open up his own. Slowly, she placed the little bundle of blankets in the little heir's arms.

"Just like that. That's how you have to carry your little brother once he's born." She smiled sweetly and Itachi nodded, looking down at the sleeping little baby girl in his arms and smiling.

"She's so little. And she looks like you, Akari-chan." He said and it made him remember the conversation he had heard between the elders so he voiced out his worry.

"Outside, before the baby was born, I heard the elders saying something about the baby not being pure. Is it true? Is the father of the baby not an Uchiha?" He asked and Akari froze.

What should she tell him? Lie to him as well so he won't go and tell his parents? Or tell him the truth and beg him not to tell anyone? She knew Itachi was just a little boy and he may be somewhat innocent still but the little had gone through things that no little boy of his age ever should and that made him mature way before his time. But still, what should she say? Itachi watched as she visibly stiffened and he knew he had made a question that made her feel uncomfortable.

"If you think I shouldn't know, then it's alright, you don't have to tell." He said and the mother looked down at him with slightly widened eyes.

"But if it's something that is a secret, then I won't tell anyone if you tell me, Akari-chan." That made the young mother smile tenderly and she decided to tell him in low voice, just to make sure no one was hearing.

"You remember Kushina-san's brother? The one that… died in a mission several months ago?" She asked and he nodded, rubbing small circles with his little thumb on the baby girl's arm.

"He's the real father…" She said and Itachi's eyes widened but he nodded slowly as the information got in. It was Kiyoshi Uzumaki the father of Akari's baby so that does mean that she isn't pure so…

"They're going to kill the baby…" He whispered and unconsciously hugged the small form in his arms closer to himself.

"Not if I do something." Akari said and he looked up at her now determined onyx eyes.

"Can I help?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, you have to stay out of it, alright? You're the heir and still too small to be involved in things like this. So once the elders come in, you get out, okay?" She said and he pouted but nodded still and gave the baby in his arms to her mother.

"How are you going to name her?" He asked and the ebony haired mother raised an eyebrow. She hadn't really thought about it. But there was no time because the room's door was opened again and the elders walked through it. She looked at Itachi and he nodded once before turning around and walking out of the room. Akari looked up at the men walking closer to her and her adrenaline started to kick in.

"We believe she has rested long enough, Akari-san, so it's time to see her eyes." They stood beside the bed and the young mother looked down at her daughter before standing up slowly to face them. Once she was straight up and grateful that it didn't hurt as much as before, she started rubbing her daughter's chin and touching her nose to wake her up slowly. After a few more attempts, the newborn started to stir in her mother's arms and the little whining of her voice was heard.

Akari surrounded her better with the blankets and looked at the elders who were watching intently the movements of the baby girl. She took that chance to look at the window and make sure it was still open because that was going to be her way to escape. After a few more seconds, her baby girl started to slowly open her eyes and she did a sharp intake of breath as a flash of purple was seen from her little orbs.

The mother had no idea that this scene was one her own daughter would dream about in the future.

"_Look at those eyes! It's impossible!" They all watched in amazement at a bundle of blankets gasping. _

"_This is proof we needed! We cannot allow it to live!" Someone else shouted._

"_NO! I will not allow it!"_

She screamed the words and getting a hold of her daughter with one arm, she used the other to punch the old hags aside and make a dash towards the window. The rest of the elders started screaming out orders to everyone else for her to be captured but by then, the mother had already started running.

_Immediately everyone started to follow after her. She was able to reach the forest and secluded herself far away in the trees. _

_The woman was panting and just when she was about to continue her escape, she froze. _

"_W-Who's there?..." She whispered. There was no answer. Her head spun to her right and then to her left, searching for some movement in the shadows of the trees. Nothing. _

"_Show yourself!" She insisted and this time, there was something that moved. She got out a kunai and before she could throw it, it was taken from her hand. Just as the kunai hit the floor, she was pinned against a tree. A hand clapped at her mouth, not allowing her to scream. She held on to the bundle in her arms as tears welded in her onyx eyes. _

It all came to her in a dream. A dream that suddenly felt so real that it scared the life out of her.

"_Trying to escape?" A voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she recognized it. The shadowy figure looked down at the bundle in her arms and the woman felt the owner of the voice tense. _

"_So it is true. You dared to betray me?" Now the hand that was on her mouth moved to her neck and squeezed. _

"_N-No…Please…" She whispered._

She was terrified, she knew she was going to die but still, she held on to her daughter with whatever fading strength she had, trying to let her feel the immense love she had for her baby and wanting her to never feel alone. And she felt her very life slipping away from her in the next seconds, watching her whole life flash right before her eyes until she noticed it wasn't hers anymore, but her daughter's. Those visions she had seen in that dream months ago was her daughter's life. But now she saw something else, flashes of different moments that made her eyes watered.

**oooo**

"_I just don't know… you mean so much to me and it's somehow scary and—" She was cut off by the soft lips that pressed on hers and her purple eyes widened and then closed as she leaned into kiss._

"_You are the most important woman in my life, Ari. I would never want it any other way."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_What does she mean to you anyway, Uchiha?"_

"_She is my woman and I shall not allow anything or anyone hurt her in any way."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Itachi…"_

"_Ari… I love you with all I am and I want you to be the one I share the rest of my life and eternity with… only if you accept me." _

"_I… Of course I do accept you, Itachi! I would love to so much!"_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_I came for my wife and my child."_

"_Just try to get through me, you bastard."_

"_You have no idea of the grave mistake you have done and I will make sure you pay for it… with your life."_

_**oooo**  
><em>

"_Mamm-mamm." A little voice said and both parents froze._

"_Mpa-pa." They froze even more and stared at each other._

"_Did he just—" Ari started but didn't finished as the baby talked._

"_Papa, mama! Papa, mama!" _

_**oooo**  
><em>

A smile reached her lips as her last breath left her forever and her beautiful onyx eyes closed and a single tear ran down her cheek.

It all came to her in a dream. A dream that suddenly felt so real that it scared the life out of her… But then she understood that the end of one life, meant the beginning of another and she felt at peace, blissful and calm, knowing that it was never the end.

Oh no, it was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>She fell to the ground slowly, her arms loosing the hold they had on the bundle until her body touched the floor. The figure laid the woman's body down and grabbed the bundle in her arms. <em>

_The shadow removed the blankets to reveal little eyes staring back. _

"_Hn. What will I do with you?"_

_Then the face of the figure became clear as it smirked and its crimson blood eyes shone with dark intent. _

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you all enjoyed it and if there are any doubts, just ask and I will gladly answer :) I will be writting a third follow up story to Distance soon though it will take some time because I start third year of college and I'll be busy :P Anyway, thank you for reading and please remember to review! See ya! :D<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
